A vehicle is an apparatus that transports a user in a desired direction. A common example of a vehicle is an automobile.
A vehicle is typically powered by a motor, and may be, for example, an internal combustion engine vehicle, an external combustion engine vehicle, a gas turbine vehicle, an electric vehicle, etc. according to a type of motor used.
An electric vehicle refers to a vehicle that operates using an electric motor with electric energy, examples of which include pure electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs), etc.